Fullmetal Alchemist, Times Past
by sketchcat
Summary: A story about how Ed and Al meet two new girls. One with a troubled past and one who's just like her father. Who are these two girls you ask? you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ed And Al sat in the seat of a moving train. Ed Stared out of the window as the train went over a bridge. Al sat motionless staring at his brother. They had not talked since they left central. Al turned his head to look around the train, the metal armor scratching as he did. His brother had been in a bad mood ever since they left. Al turned back to his brother.

"Brother? Where are we going again?" Al asked chancing a conversation with him.

"Bardoc Bay." Ed replied, not moving an inch to stair at his brother.

"Bardoc Bay?" Al had never herd of such a place.

Ed sighed as he turned and sat facing Al,

"It's a small town near the edge of the ocean, its gone down hill though."

"How bad?"

Ed put his hands behind his head,

"Pretty bad. I'm surprised any one still lives out there."

"Brother are you shore we'll find the full moon alchemist there?" Al asked.

"We better! Because if mustang is leading us on a wiled goose chase I'm gona kill him!" Ed shouted slamming his hands on the seat, a comical look of anger on his face.

Al slightly recoiled with a sweat drop.

"MAKING US DO HIS DIRTY WORK!" Ed continued to yell.

"Calm down brother." Al said grabbing Ed by the arm trying to stop him from throwing a tantrum.

"Calm? I am calm." Ed replied trying to control his anger.

"There must be a reason why Mustang wants us to find the Full moon alchemist." Al stated trying to change the subject.

Ed blinked and thought for a moment.

"Didn't he tell you?" Al asked.

"No, all he said was the Full moon alchemist hadn't reported back, and it was crutal that we find him. I don't know what's going on but I don't think he fancies the Full moon alchemist." Ed said with a sigh as he leaned his head back agenst the seat.

Ed couldn't believe what he was doing. How could he have agreed to this? Finding some run away alchemist instead of looking for the philosopher stone. Ed looked out the window as he rubbed his neck.

That stupid flame alchemist could have done it him self. May be he agreed to do it because mustang teased him, saying shrimps and sorties are horrible at tracking anything. Then again may be it was because it would give him a better chance at finding the stone. In any case, he would find this Full moon alchemist just to rub it in mustang's stupid arrogant face. He would also ask the Full moon alchemist if he knew anything about the philosopher's stone.

Al watched as Ed closed his eyes,

"Brother?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…" Al trailed off

"What? What's wrong Al?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you knew where to start looking for the full moon alchemist, once we arrive in Bardoc bay."

Ed opened his right eye slight lee to see Al looking out the window. He could tell that wasn't Al's original question, but answered it any way.

"Nope, not a clue. May be we should start by asking people if they have seen him." Ed pointed out closing his right eye again.

The train jerked violently causing Ed to hit his head against the window.

"ARGH!" he growled as he held his head in mock pain.

"Brother are you alright?" Al asked.

Ed rubbed his head,

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

"Were here." Al replied.

"What?"

Al looked surprised,

"You don't remember? Brother you fell asleep."

"Oh…I did?" Ed's eyes widened in surprise as he tried to remember back, "I was wondering why this trip had been so short."

Suddenly the train whistle blue causing Ed to fall out of his seat in surprise. He grabbed the edge of the table and pulled him self to his feet.

"I hate trains!" Ed growled through his teeth.

Finally after a little difficulty both Ed and Al left the train.

"Man, what was with-" Ed stopped talking as he turned around. There were hundreds of people walking through the streets as well as new buildings.

Ed and Al stood wide-eyed gazing at the city.

"Brother, I thought you said this city was down hill?" Al asked amazed at the busy streets.

"It… it was." Ed studdered.

They walked down the streets taking in the sights. They stopped next to a café.

"Where should we start?" Al asked. Ed looked around.

"Well I would say split up, but I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to find etch other after words." He sweat dropped.

Al watched as a group of people went rushing buy.

"Good point." He looked down at Ed, "Then I guess we should just start asking people?"

"I guess, but stay close. I would really hate to have to track you down in here." Ed coked his head to the side comically while sighing.

"Ditto." Al laughed

They began walking around town asking any sensible person if they have seen any alchemists around.

One hour later.

"I don't believe this, this is ridicules." Ed complained as they stood next to a fountain.

"Excuse me young man."

Ed and Al turned around to see an old lady.

"Um yes?" Al asked.

The old lady smiled.

"You two wouldn't be the ones looking for a state alchemist would you?"

Ed's eyes widened.

"Yes, yes that's right! Then you know where to find him!?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Actually no, I was just going to tell you this is a tourist area so you probably wont find any alchemists around here." The old lady said with a smile.

Ed stood stationary with a comical smile on his face glaring at the old women.

"You mean, we've been asking tourists this whole time?" Al asked.

Ed's mouth twitched.

"That's right, this whole area are for tourists." The old women stated.

Ed sunk to the ground all pale reaching out to the sky with his right arm as his sole left his body.

Al looked down at his brother who just stood up, a dark cloud hanging over his head obscuring his face.

"Um…brother?" AL asked placing his hands up in defense, a slightly horrified look on his face.

"Thanks old lady." Ed said with no emotion. He then turned and walked, or more crashed through the fountain.

Al stiffened up, a surprised look on his face as Ed went crashing through the fountain. He then turned to the old lady.

"Um…if there was an alchemist in town do you know where we would find him?"

The old women sighed.

"Sadly no, but there was some activity down at the harbor this morning."

"Activity?" AL asked.

"Yes, you might be able to find an alchemist there."

Al nodded.

"Thank you." He ran after Ed, "Ed, Ed Wait up!"

Ed stopped.

"Well I guess were back to the beginning."

"Actually brother, that old lady said we should try the harbor." Al stated.

"The harbor huh?"

Ed placed a hand to his chin.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

They made there way to the harbor where they found a huge ship along with many people and workers. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Ed and Al both looked to there left to see someone transmuting something into a fountain.

"Brother did you see that?" Al asked looking down at Ed.

Ed smiled.

"I sure did. Looks like are luck is changing, we found are self's an alchemist."

They walked over to find a girl with long waist braided cinnamon hair, low waist leather pants, a white halter top shirt, with a short leather vest with a medal rectangular button at the top that showed her slimming stomach, and was sleeveless on the right arm with a long sleeve on the left. She wore black sun glasses, white gloves and black leather boots with silver buckles.

The girl smiled.

"There that should do it."

"Thank you so much for fixing our fountain full moon alchemist." A man said walking over. He wore a hard hat and seemed to be having trouble walking.

"No problem." She said happily.

"Well is there any thing I can do for you? I mean because of you are town is the best its ever been. Is there any thing you need?" The man asked.

"Well now that you mention it, you can do something." The girl said taking out a small pocket book and began righting in it. "Here." She tore off one of the pages and handed it to the man. "You should go to the hospital and get your back checked out."

The man looked at the paper.

"But, but."

"What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"I can't this is …" the man couldn't finish.

"Don't worry about it. Just take that paper to the hospital and have them draw out the amount written on the paper for you. That should be enough to pay for a couple of check ups. Right?" She said with a smile.

The man shook her right hand.

"Thank you, thank you so much full moon."

"No prob. You take care." She waved the man good buy.

Ed and Al made there way toward the girl.

"Did you here that Ed?" Al asked.

"Yep. It looks like we found are full moon alchemist." He replied.

Al looked down at Ed.

"And are he is a she."

They made there way to the fountain as the girl sat on the edge of it over looking the harbor.

"Um excuse me." Al said walking up to her.

The girl looked up to see a giant suit of armor and a boy.

"Hi there, you wouldn't happen to be the full moon alchemist would yah?" the boy asked.

"Yah I am." The girl stood and now that they were closer Ed saw she was about two inch shorter than him.

"And you're the Elrick brothers right?" She asked. "Edward and Alphonse."

Ed and AL looked at each other.

"Yah, how did…" Ed trailed off.

"And you're also known as the full medal alchemist." She pointed to Ed who was surprised. "You can call me Keria."

Al looked at Keria.

"Your pretty good."

"I do what I can." Keria said with a smile.

"Right, well listen, we need to talk to you." Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, yah sure. Why don't we go some where more private and cool." Keria replied.

She led Ed and Al to a building just a little ways from the tourist area.

They went inside where she offered them a seat on the couch. Keria sat across from them in a chair.

"So what's up?" She asked.

Ed didn't answer. He was too busy wondering what color her eyes were behind those sunglasses.

Al elbowed him in the side.

"Ed."

Ed blinked.

"Huh what?"

Al nodded toward Keria.

"Oh right, Colonel Mustang sent us." Ed replied.

There was an awkward silence.

"He wants you back in central." Ed continued, "He…"

"HE didn't want to come so he sent you." Keria interrupted in an annoying tone.

She sighed putting her left hand on her forehead. Ed herd her mumble something that sounded like, "Stupid Colonel has a flaming stick up his ass."

"You two don't get along to well do you?" Al asked sweat dropping.

Keria laughed nervously. Ed watched her closely, she had a light completion and seemed to be annoyed the message came from mustang, which was fine with him. He was glad he met some one else who hated that pyro ass hole, and for some reason he found himself smiling about it.

"So you're here to take me back." Keria stated.

Ed laughed.

"Well it's either that or the furuer."

Keria sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I guess I have no choice." She smiled. "Back to central it is! We'll catch the first train to central tomorrow."

"Huh? Why tomorrow?" Al asked.

"Because the trains don't run at night." Keria replied, "Safety precautions."

Ed and Al looked at each other then back at Keria.

"Safety precautions?" they both asked in unison.

Keria shrugged.

"The track gets a little hazardous at night…. especially in small town like this. There are far to many bandits out there attacking trains." Keria explained.

"I see…." Al responded, sighing.

"Guess we got no choice but to stay the night." Ed sighed as well.

"You're welcome to crash here." Keria shrugged. "I got plenty of room after all."

"Thanks." Ed said.

"Yes thank you very much." Al added.

"Hey no prob. I got two couches in the other room, I'll get you guys a couple of blankets." Keria left the room returning shortly after with two fluffy cotton quilts.

"Thanks for all the trouble." Al took the blankets, handing one to Ed.

"Well goodnight boys…. see ya in the morning." Keria waved goodnight then headed upstairs to her bedroom. Ed and Al retired to the next room, finding two large neon black couches stuffed with more pillows then they'd ever seen.

"Think she's got enough fluffy pillows?" Ed asked, tossing them on the ground.

"Look on the bright side, they could have been pink." Al chuckled.

"Now that's a horrifying thought." Ed cringed, then flopped himself onto the couch.

"She's nice." Al said as they lied on the couch. Ed opened an eye.

"Hm?"

"Keria." Al stated, "I like her…She's not like the other Alchemists."

Ed looked over toward him and smiled.

"Heh, you never know…there could be a monster behind that innocent face."

Al looked surprised.

"BROTHER!"

Ed laughed.

"I'm just kidding Al, besides I'm sure she's nice."

"Brother I swear, you're so evil some times." Al sighed.

Ed laughed again causing Al to look at him.

"Come on we better get some sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring." He said turning on his side.

Al looked towards Ed.

"Good night Ed."

"Night Al."

Ed and Al woke to the sound of bacon cooking. Ed sat up sniffing the air.

"Mmmm something smells good!" Al sat up.

"What is it brother?" He asked, not having the pleasure of smell.

"Smells like bacon." Ed's moth started to water. He got up. "Sounds like Kerias up." He stretched then got a mysterious look in his eyes.

Al looked at him nervously.

"Uhh brother…I don't like that look."

Ed turned to him with an evil smile.

"I think its high time are questions of her appearances are solved."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Al asked. Ed clenched a fist laughing manically.

"I mean her eye color my dear brother." He slinked off toward the kitchen.

Al was left baffled about his brother's strange mannerisms.

"Ya know, he could have just said he was curious."

Ed made his way to the kitchen where he peeked his head around the corner to find Keria standing next to the counter with two spoons. Ed faltered for two reasons, one being she was still wearing those god damn sun glasses, and two she began banging on the toaster with the spoons.

"I wake up in the morning about six am, have a little jelly, have a little jam, take a piece of bread, put it in the slot, push down the lever and the wire gets hot. I GET TOAST! YEAH TOAST! When the first cave man drove in from the drags he didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs, must have been a genius to get it in his head, plug the toaster in the wall and buy a bag of brad. I GET TOAST! YEAH TOAST! (Insert French) BON SHWA, FRENCH TOAST!" Keria sang.

Ed gave a comical questioning look, it's a good thing Keria hadn't noticed him yet.

Suddenly a young man wearing a blue alchemist uniform walked into the kitchen from the other side.

"Cornel, don't tell me you're singing that ridiculous song again?" he asked.

Keria glared at him comically before she threw the spoons she was holding at him. He had only moments to doge the two flying spoons before they went spiraling out the window.

"Temper mental as all ways." He stated. "That could have killed me ya know." He pointed out the window.

At that point the toast in the toaster decided to pop up. Keria reached out and grabbed a piece of toast, and Al had joined Ed by the door.

"Relax, I knew you would doge it." Keria said placing the toast in her mouth. "Besides, don't you have anything better to do major Corvette?" she asked through the toast in her mouth.

"Yeah, get you on the train…safely…. securely…with out trouble…or scarring of any pedestrians. To the best of my ability. AND MY NAMES NOT CORVETTE, ITS CORVEN!" the major yelled.

"Whatever you say Corvette." She waved the mater aside. She then noticed Ed and Al standing at the doorway. "Well the triumphant wake up." She smiled. Ed and Al laughed nervously.

"Heh good morning." Al waved. Ed raised a hand.

"Hey."

"Well I hope you two woke up with an apatite." Keria said happily. Ed smiled.

"Yeah! I'm starved."

Al on the other hand dropped his head with a look that would have been embarrassment.

"Uh yeah me too."

"Great." Keria walked over to the stove. "Oh by the way, this is Major Corvette." She motioned to the young man standing near her. "He'll be escorting us to central."

The young man bowed.

"Its nice to finally meet you Full Medal." He then glared at Keria from his bowing position. "And it's CORVEN."

"Yeah, yeah and stop bowing, what are you a martial arts student?" Keria teased.

Corven stood straight.

"Nice to meet you too." Al stated as him and Ed returned the gesture.

Keria began dishing up breakfast plates then sat them on the table. They all sat down at the table.

"Major do me a favor and go out side." Keria stated. Corven gave Keria a razed eyebrow.

"You want me to go out side? What for?"

"Well…" Keria looked back at him. "I need a vary brave worrier to protect me from the evil out side."

"Ha really?" he asked unable to believe her.

"Really."

They stared at etch other for a couple of minutes.

"Fine," Corven walked over to the door. "I'll be out side."

"Thank you major." Keria said happily.

"What ever." Corvrn left the house.

Ed and Al were baffled at the way Keria was acting. Ed and Al looked at etch other then at Keria. Ed reached for his fork.

"Thanks for the breakfast. It looks really good." He took a bite of eggs and bacon.

"Uh yes thank you." Al replied reaching for his plate.

Keria smiled.

"Oh you don't have to do that Al."

Al looked at her questioningly.

"You don't have a body, right?" Keria stated.

Both Ed and Al tensed up.

"How did you know that!" they both asked shocked. Keria smiled leaning on an elbow.

"The way you sound when you walk, your hollow inside aren't you?"

Ed and Al looked at etch other then lowered there heads.

"I thought so, and your left legs auto mail right Ed."

"Uh…yeah."

Keria stood.

"Let me see."

Ed began lifting his left pant leg

"Not you, him." Keria pointed to Al. She walked to Al, who put up his hands in defense.

"Um…" Al sweat dropped.

Ed looked at him.

"Its ok Al."

Al dropped his hands and allowed Keria to walk over and grab his helmet. She slowly took it off and eminently spotted the seal that kept his sole bonded to the armor.

Keria whistled. She was standing on Al's medal arm as she examined the seal.

"Not bad, you used blood and its in perfect condition too…that's …good, you did a great job Ed." Keria looked at Ed who looked away. Keria jumped down. "You did it to save your only family…" Keria looked down. "Not many people will do that." She placed Al's armored helmet back on then turned around. "Whelp, your secret is safe with me." She smiled and winked at them.

"What about you?" Ed asked. Keria looked at him with a questioning look. "Why do you where those sunglasses and that shirt that only has one sleeve?"

Keria looked down at her left arm and gently clenched a fist.

"No reason." She placed her hands behind her head. "I just like wearing things like this." She laughed.

Ed and Al blinked at etch other.

Suddenly Corven came crashing through the living room door scaring the crap out of everyone.

"MAJOR! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Keria shouted. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" she threw a pillow at him.

"NOWS NOT THE TIME COLONEL!" he shouted back throwing the pillow aside.

Suddenly Keria became serious.

"What's wrong major?"

"IF WE DON'T HURRIE WERE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!"

The seriousness on Kerias face was suddenly replaced by panic.

"WHAT!!!"

They all ran through the train station.

"DAMIN IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME A LITTLE EARLEYER!" Keria shouted at Corven.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE TIME CHALENGED!"

"OH SHUT IT CORVET!"

They all managed to board the train just in time.


	2. Chapter 2

A young woman sat on a bench in partial shade, her midnight hair was draped over her shoulder in a tight French braid. Her bangs were layered and fell jaggedly in front of her eyes, streaked with brilliant blue highlights. Cold, icy sapphire eyes stared out towards the railroad as a sly smirk crossed her rosy lips. She wore faded greenish-brown cargo jeans with large back pockets and side pockets at the ends of her jeans. A simple black leather belt was fitted around her waist with a embellished blue dagger as a buckle. Her navy blue shirt was sleeveless and ran a centimeter from the top of her pants. Matching blue loves were drawn up to four inches shy of her shoulder and were fingerless. Her feet were outfitted in black leather high heeled boots with a large silver buckle on the outside of each one.

In front of her was a orange covered novel, held firmly in one hand.  
"Hehehehe…." She giggled softly, twirling the end of her braid around her finger, "Hmmmm…." She looked down at her watch on her left hand and sighed heavily, "Another hour passed…..where could that train be?" She went back to her book.

Slowly a man with dirty blonde hair sauntered over to her, and smoothly took the seat next to her.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

No answer.

"You waiting for the East city train?"

Again there was no answer. He slightly glared at the woman, who continued to casually read her book without noticing him.

"Was this seat taken?"

"Hm…" She finally looked up, "Oh no by all means…." She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Thanks." He smiled back warmly, "My name's Brennan."

"Rayna." The woman accepted his offered hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Brennan smirked innocently, leaning closer. Rayna shot him a weary look but nonetheless continued to look friendly.

"Ditto…." Rayna turned her attention back to wait for the train.

"Waiting for someone?" Brennan asked sweetly.

"Mm-hm." Rayna nodded her head, rolling her eyes when he wasn't looking. _Duh, as if I'd sit here for nothing…._

"Your…ah…um….boyfriend?" He struggled forming the words.

Rayna burst out laughing. It was a soft, sweet sounding feat that softened her icy eyes.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Rayna replied still chuckling.

"Good….I mean…uh…mmm…." Brennan trailed off as a deep blush crossed his face.

**Screech!** A train appeared in the distance, batter and smoking black smog. As it neared, Rayna stood up.

"Well that's my train." Rayna said, smiling down at the blushing boy, "Nice talking to you Brennan. Maybe we'll meet you again." She winked then turned to leave. Not giving him time to reply, Rayna approached the train. It was worse up close. Holes, scorch marks, entire sections missing.

"Yep, definitely Keria's train." Rayna sighed, shaking her head slowly, "Mustang's not going to be happy, she's managed to destroy another train."

The whistle sounded as passengers piled out of train. Rayna searched the crowd but saw nothing that would indicate Keira's form. Fleeing people began flocking out of a compartment.

"Freaks!"

"They destroyed the train!"

"Hey come on, they also saved our lives!"

"Ya! Give them a break!"

"Sounds like I'm going in the right direction." Rayna laughed as she pushed past a bunch of men. It was then that she spotted the silver glint in the corner of her eye. She turned to the sight of a large suit of armor.

"Alphonse Elric…" She observed out loud, "….kinda hard to miss that."

The crowd thinned out providing a clear path leading to the small group. There were four of them standing in a circle around each other, apparently arguing about something.

"How was it my fault?!" A very short golden haired man yelled.

"Well I distinctly remember it was _**you**_ who transmuted the damn cannon!" An equally small cinnamon red-haired woman screamed back.

"But _**you**_ were the one to fire it!" The man countered.

"AH shut up Ed!" The girl hollered.

"Keria!" Rayna cried, running straight toward hem. Everyone slowly turned her way and blinked confused.

"Who the hell is that?" Ed cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh shit!" Keira cursed turning the opposite direction, "Not her…Anyone but her!" She tried to make a mad dash away.

Rayna caught her easily and wrapped her arms around Keria's waist. Se lifted her off the ground and bean flinging her around in circles.

"Keira!" Rayna chirped happily.

"Put me down Rayna! Damn it! Let go!" Keira flared her arms around wildly.

"Oh…sorry…" Rayna laughed nervously, setting her down gently.

Keria glared up at her.

"Oh Keria, don't be like that… I know you missed me and I missed you too…" she ruffled her hair. "My little squirt."

"Don't call me squirt!" Keria screamed. Rayna laughed.

AL and Ed stared blankly at the two women, having no clue to what was going on.

Rayna looked up and spotted Corvin.

"Oh hey, Corvin. I see my sister decided to drag you along with her."

Corvin smiled.

"As always… it's a pleasure to see you again Rayna… and yes she did drag me along."

Keria glared.

"Hey… I told you, you didn't have to come but you did anyway."

"Yes I suppose I did… only to stop your from destroying anything else." He stated. "Well I must be on my way." He bowed and walked off. Keria followed him with her gaze.

"I really don't like you…"

WACK! Rayna banged Keria on top of the head.

"Ow damn it… what was that for?" Keria demanded.

"For not writing me. I was scared to death that you'd been killed." Rayna teared up. "You selfish, nosey, little pipsqueak."

"Stop calling me names!" Keria shook her fists furiously.

"Or you'll what?" Rayna cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll kick you sorry ass!" Keria threatened.

"As if you could." Ryna retorted, "Can you even reach it." She wiggled her butt.

"Ahhhh! That's it! You can me, right now!" Keria pointed at her.

"Hold on a second." AL stepped in between them.

"What the heck is going on here?" ED held up his hands.

"I'm going goanna beat her once and for all!" Keria elaborated.

"Big words for such a small target." Rayna shrugged unconcerned, "If you wanna fight then fine, but the records gonna stay the same. You should know better by now, we always equal etch other out."

"Rrrrrrr! Not today. I'm gonna beat your ass, mark my words!" she bellowed.

"Now, now girls." Hughes waked up and grabbed Keria's collar and hoisted her off the ground, "Behave yourselves."

"Let me down! Down I said!" Keria screamed as she squirmed trying to free herself.

"Cant you just give your big sister a hug?" Hughes asked.

"If I give her anything it'll be a fist in the face, and it'll be from my left hand!" She countered, growling angrily, "Let me down dad!"

"Oh such an angry child I have… where did we go wrong Gracia?" He sighed with mock tears running down his cheeks.

ED and AL stood baffled, blinking at them lost.

"We better get back to Central." Rayna announced.

"Ah, right." Hughes smiled as he marched off unaware he was still holding Keria.

"Uh hello! Hey!" Keria hollered as she flared her arms, "Uh forget about someone?!"

Hughes turned around, a questioning look in his eye.

"And what would that be? We've already got the luggage."

Hughes and Rayna both burst out laughing. Keria glared straight ahead eyes white with anger and murderous.

"Oh… HA HA HA I FORGOT HOW TO LAUGH!" she bellowed flaring around.

Rayna leaned down to her.

"well look on at it this way, at least you don't have to walk." She said happily.

"Oh shut up Rayna!" Keria growled pouting her bottom lip.

"Now, now Rayna, we really shouldn't tease he that much." Hughes pointed out.

"Oh I know, but its just so fun, and she's just so adorable when she's angry. Oh come here baby sister… give me a hug." She held out her arms.

"COME NEAR ME AND I'LL SOCK YOU!" Keria said with a fanged angry face.

Hughes turned around to find ED and AL who were still stationary and bewildered.

"You coming?" he asked.

ED and AL snapped out of it as they shook there heads.

"Uh yeah." ED replied. They followed Hughes. They all walked in silence, the occasional huff from Keria breaking it as she tried to struggle free from Hughes grip but failed miserably. The true silence was finaly broken by ED.

"So… lieutenant… uh…you gonna explain what happened back there?" ED asked.

Hughes looked over his shoulder.

"Oh that." He waved the matter aside. "Just a friendly quarrel."

"Family quarrel?" ED asked.

"Then you all really are related." AL stated.

"Of course! Couldn't you tell?! These are my wonderful daughters, and I am there loving daddy!" he pointed into the sky as a ray of godly light shone on him.

ED and AL sweatdropped.

"YOR NO DADDY OF MINE!" Keria bellowed, "NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Rayna held out a hand to Hughes.

"Do not worry father, when the world turns on you I will be there."

Hughes held out a hand to her.

"Oh Rayna you are my strength and adversity!" he cried comically as he reached out for her and they slowly floated toward etch other.

"Je te mon amor…" they said in unison as they got closer, "Mon cherie."

"Are they speaking French?" ED asked as he sweatdropped watching the seen.

"I didn't know they could speak French." AL added staring comically as Hughes and Rayna clutched etch other hugging etch other. Keria became squashed in between the two flaring her arms.

"Oh god not this again! YOUR EMBARISSING ME! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH AT CENTRIL!"

Hughes and Raynas eyes snapped open as they looked down to see a murderous glaring Keria in between them. There was a long silence. They parted and as soon as Keria hit the ground she took off but Hughes reached out and grabbed the collar of her shirt before she could get to far.

"I don't think so missy. Central's waiting, not to mention Mustang." Hughes stated as he carried her.

"Grrrr." She growled flaring her arms with a comical look of anger, "I don't give a flying fuck what he needs! Mr. I have a flaming up my ass can do it himself! Let me go!"

"Not a chance."

"I hate you!"

"Well that's to bad because I love you." He said in a gooey loving tone.

"Your such a freak!"

"Kissie, kissie, kissie." He puckered up.

"Don't touch me!"

"Oh come on… you know you love it."

"I really don't." she blushed.

Note: Just a note to everyone reading my stories, I'm sorry I have not been updating. I have been vary busy lately and I don't know when I'll be able to update next.


	3. Chapter 3

The group arrived in central to find Mustang waiting out side

The group arrived in central to find Mustang waiting out side.

"Well there's a sight I thought I would never see." He laughed. "Keria being hefted around like the luggage she is. Keria's eye twitched.

"Shut up you pyro kinetic ass! Before I come up there and shave your head!" she punched at him through the air.

"Still as testy as ever. Well props to you Full Metal, thanks for finding her." He smiled at Ed. Ed looked up at him.

"Hu? Yeah, no problem."

"And of course it wouldn't have been possible with out the help of Rayna and you Hughes." Roy smiled at the two and Hughes gave him the thumbs up.

"No problem Roy."

"Yeah, you've got a problem with Keria just call me." Rayna added.

"I will. Thank you crystal ice." He smiled.

"No problem." She cooed in a dreamy voice.

"ACK! You no good backstabbing traitor!" Keria yelled, pointing at her sister with her right index finger.

Rayna just continued to smile at Mustang as she grabbed the glove on Keria's right hand, slid it off then shoved it into her mouth. Keria lowered her hand and glared at Rayna. Mustang smirked.

"Thank you Rayna."

"Yep!" she smiled. Keria turned her glare to Mustang.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some things I would like to discuss with Full Moon." He stated simply. Everyone looked at him.

"That means leave." He comically glared.

"Right. You heard the man, Ed, Al, Rayna." Hughes ushered. Mustang staired at him in annoyance.

"That means you too Lt."

Hughes shrugged.

"I bring her back and I get the boot." He put his arms on Ed and Rayna's shoulders. "Well come on."

"Where are we going?" Ed asked as Hughes pushed them along and Al followed.

"TO THE MESS HALL! I HUNGER!"

They all faltered. Keria was left alone with Mustang, something she didn't want. She pulled her glove from her mouth.

"Stupid Rayna." She complained ass she shook her glove. Mustang watched her.

"She means well you know."

"I know."

"So… Bardoc Hu?" he asked. Keria didn't answer. "What were you doing there?"

"That's none of your business…" she looked away.

"That seems quite a run down place for an alchemist."

"Yeah well an alchemist is for the people remember? Or have you forgotten?" Keria countered. Mustang glared at her with a smile.

"You always did have a mouth." Keria looked at him behind her sunglasses as he closed his eyes. "Well we've decided on two punishments for you."

Keria smiled as she saw her chance. Wile his eyes were closed she slowly slid away and hid behind one of the pillars out side of the building.

"So what will it be?" Mustang asked. He opened his eyes to see no Keria in sight. He glared at the spot Keria had been then took a deep calm breath. "YOUR PUNISHMENT IS TWICE THE WORK WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU RED HAIRED MIDGET!"

Mustang ran off to his right, as he did Keria slid her head out from behind the pillar. She stuck her tongue out with a, "Neyah." She then made her way into the alchemist building. She ran down the hall until she had the misfortune of running into Major Armstrong.

"Welcome back Keria!" Armstrong stated as he flexed his muscles. Keria tensed up as she skidded to a stop.

"H…Hey Armstrong…" she stuttered.

"You must tell me all about your journey!" he continued to flex. At that point Mustang stopped out side the window to see Keria. He pointed at her, eyes white with anger.

"Ah-ha! Found you!"

Keria sweatdropped.

"Tell you all about it later Major!" she stated passing Armstrong.

Mustang ran through the hallways checking every office. Finaly he spotted her.

"Ha! I got you now!" He pointed to a chair. "Lets see you get away now!" he spun the chair around to find a transmuted dole about the same size as Keria with her hair and jacket. It was comically glaring at him with its tongue stuck out. On its forehead was a note that red, SUCKER in big red letters. Mustang's eye twitched as he staired at it.

"GRUAH!" he screamed.

Keria laughed as she ran down a hallway that led to the mess hall. She entered the mess hall 007 style making her way to the food. Once she had her tray and food, she sat down and pulled out her hand held notebook. A couple tables away Ed, Al, Hughes, and Ryna all sat together.

"So Rayna is your oldest daughter?" Ed asked. Hughes nodded.

"That's right."

"What about Keria?" Al asked. "You said she was your daughter too… but she looks nothing like you."

"That's because she is adopted!" he beamed. Ed smiled.

"Wow, you have one big family Hughes."

"So… where did she come from?" Al asked. Hughes looked away then focused on the pie in front of him.

"How bout that pie hu?" he smiled. Ed gave him a questioning look.

"Well speak of the devil." Rayna stated as she spotted Keria across the room. Hughes turned around in his chair to look. He placed a hand over his face.

"Oh dear… she's running from his again."

"This isn't going to come out well." Rayna sighed as she ate a chip. Hughes rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll go. You three have fun."

"Good luck." Rayna waved.

Hughes stood and walked across the room. He sat down next to Keria.

"Hey!" He waved with a big smile. She didn't take her eyes off her book.

"Hey…"

"Sooo… what are you doing?" he asked.

"Going over my notes."

"Ahhh, I see." He smiled. "I also see you've managed to lose Mustang." He grabbed her bread off her plate.

"Yep." She reached out and took it back.

"Did he even get the chance to punish you this time?" he reached for her salad. Keria stabbed a fork in between his pointer and middle finger before he could to it.

"Nope."

Hughes smiled.

"The old dole trick?"

"Yep." She turned a page in her notes. Hughes laughed.

"But you do know once he comes in here he'll spot you he'll spot you easily. Especially with you and those sunglasses."

"Ha!" Keria smiled. "Mustang couldn't find a peek hock in a flock of chickens."

Just then Mustang burst through the mess hall doors. Keria stopped mid laugh glaring at him. He hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet. She looked over at Hughes.

"You never saw me."

"My lips are sealed." Hughes replied raising a hand. Keria slowly sank beneath the table. Hughes slid her tray of food over to him just as Mustang spotted him. "Hey Roy." He waved at him as he marched over.

"Alright Hughes, where is she?" Mustang asked.

"Where's who?"

"Keria!"

Hughes looked at him confused and mustang glared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know, you know where she is!" he pointed at Hughes who raised and eyebrow.

"Know where who is?"

"Damn it Hughes! Keria!" Mustang hollered.

"Oh her." Hughes smiled. "Nope, haven't seen her." He leaned on an elbow.

"Oh really? Then what it this doing here?" Mustang held up Keria's notebook.

"Oh, that fell out of Keria's pocket when I was carrying her. I meant to give it back to her. I just forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Yep."

They staired etch other down. Meanwhile Keria was crawling across the floor underneath the tables to get to Rayna.

"Pssssssst."

Rayna blinked.

"What the…?"

"Psssssssssssssssst!"

Rayna looked left and right.

"What the hell is that?"

"I said, PSSSSSSSSSST!"

Rayna looked under the table to find Keria and slightly jumped.

"Keria? What the hell are you doing under the table?" she asked. Keria glared at her.

"Oh finaly! Ya know, when someone pssssts, Ya look!" she motioned with her head.

"Well excuse me! Most people don't hide under a table!" Rayna countered. "Now I ask you again… what are you doing under the there?"

"Ooklay to the eftlay." Keria whispered. Rayna blinked.

"What?"

Keria rolled her eyes.

"Ooklay to the eftlay." She said more clearly.

"Are you sick?"

"Look to the left!"

Rayna did as she was told. She sat up and spotted Mustang.

"Oh…" she looked back under the table. "And your point is?"

"Help me!"

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"Stall him." Keria stated.

"And what's in it for me?"

Keria looks about ready to pounce on her but stopped.

"Why to spend lovely hours with your crush." She smiled.

"He's not my crush!" Rayna defended. "I do not have a crush on the Colonel!"

"That's not what your diary says." Keria smiled. Rayna gasped.

"You…You read my diary?!"

Ed and Al looked up from there trey to find Rayna half way under the table. The looked at her questionably.

"Oh you little maggot!" Rayna continued. Ed and Al sweatdropped.

"Uh…Al?"

"Yeah brother?"

"Is Rayna talking to a table?" Ed asked.

"I think so brother."

"Yeah, the best page I would have to say was page fifty two."

Keria smiled at Rayna who gasped. "My favorite like has to be, Mustang is a Greek god, he is my oxygen, and I cant live with out him." She recited.

" Why you little!" Rayna lunged.

"Ah-uh." Keria tisked. "I made lovely copies of your wonderful eulogy."

"You didn't!"

"Yes I did, and if some thing were to happen to me… you never know, it could end up in the wrong hands."

"Your diabolical." Rayna growled.

"So what do you say?" Keria asked.

"Fine!"

"Great. Here's what I want you to do."

Rayna leaned in and Keria whispered in her ear.

"Whisper, whisper… then… whisper, whisper." She pulled back. "Got it?"

Rayna nodded.

NOTE: Ok. I'm taking a pole for my FMA story. If you would like to see pictures of the ocs please post yes or no in your review. If I get enough people wanting to see pictures, I will post the ULR in the next chapter.


End file.
